Jaspers Babysitting
by Bearhugsxxx
Summary: One Shot! Everyone is out but Jasper, and Edward just has to keep Bella safe. So Bella stays with Jasper for the day.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. I just wrote what the characters did and said in this fan fiction.

Edward just had to keep me safe. Leave me at his house while everyone went hunting. I would so rather go shopping. But no, I have to stay at his house, 'where I'll know you will be safe'. And now I have to get babysat by Jasper.

I knocked a couple times on the door of there huge house and waited for somebody to answer. Edward says I can just walk in and it will be OK, but it feels kinda weird. I waited for only half a second when Jasper opened the door with a huge smile and a big ''Hello" I looked at him almost stunned from him talking to me, I Finally made the word ''Hi'' come out of my mouth and I walked into the huge house. "What do you want to do?" Jasper asked me.  
"I don't know" I said, feeling just a little bit awkward talking to him. I walked into the living room and sat down in my normal seat, on the love seat just across from their plasma TV screen and next to their big window, looking out to the forest. He sat down across from me in the single seat and turned on the TV. We sat in a awkward silence for half a hour, watching FHV (A/N Funniest Home Videos). He would chuckle once in a while, but we never talked.  
"Do you need anything?" He asked.  
My stomach growled "Have any food?" I asked.  
"Ummmm, Ahhhhh, I don't know" He said getting up, I walked after him. We walked into the huge, bright, UN-used kitchen. He looked around kind of comfuzzed. "What do you like?" He asked.  
"I don't know" I said.  
He looked at me very comfuzzed, "You don't know what food you like?" He said.  
I laughed, "I know what kind of food I like, I just don't know what you have"  
"Ummm Well" He said starting to go through cupboards and the the fridge. I slowly fallowed him. "Do you have any food?" I asked, looking at the bare cupboards.  
"No" He said, looking up at me.  
"Then how do- oh yeah, vampires don't eat"  
He smiled at me "We can go somewhere"  
"Sure" I said.  
We walked out to the garage, I looked around at all the vehicles. "Which one?" I asked.  
He walked over to a silver Ferrari. He opened up my door. I got in, It smelt like brand new leather.  
"When did you get this?" I asked never remembering seeing it before.  
"A few days ago" He said smiling "Like it?" "Yeah!" I said.

We started driving. He drove much faster than Edward. "It's ok, you'll be safe" He said, still watching the road.  
"Okay" I said with a gulp. He sent me calming waves towards me.  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked. "Anywhere" I said.  
He drove quickly into a HOME restaurant parking lot.  
"Here?" He asked.  
"Sure" I said.

Inside the restaurant the waitress brought us to a seat close to the window. The rain rolled down, I watched the 3 little rain drops race. "Here are the menu's" She said, keeping her eyes on Jasper.  
"Thanks" He said, not looking at her, after she left he asked "Do you know what you want?"  
I looked down at the menu and picked the first thing I seen "I'll get the Cheese Burger, please" I said.  
He looked up at the waitress, she quickly turned towards us. "Do you know what you want?" She said looking at me.  
"I'll get the Cheese Burger" I said "And a coke"  
"And you?" She asked looking at Jasper with a large smile.  
"Nothing" He said still not looking at her.  
When she left I asked "Dose everyone flirt with you?"  
"Yeah, You get used to it."  
"What about Alice, doesn't it bug her?"  
"People flirt with her also, So it doesn't bug her"  
"Because you love her, and she loves you."  
"Yes, I couldn't be any happier with anyone or anything else" He said smiling.  
When my food came Jasper just sat in silence. He would ask my why I would eat it if it smelt so bad, but all I said was it smelt very good. After I finished we walked out to the car.  
"Want to do anything else?" Jasper asked me.  
"I don't care, I'm game for anything"  
He looked at me like I've gone crazy "Game?"  
"Oh, It's just something people say for like 'Your good to do anything'"  
"Ah" He said "I'm game for anything also"  
"We could go to your home" I suggested.  
"Sure" He said.

We quickly made it to the Cullen's house and went back to the living room. I sat on the love-seat again, Jasper on the single. "When will Edward be back?" I asked with a yawn.  
"Few hours" He said.  
"Oh, OK" I said as I laid down on the couch.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice said.  
"Sleeping, on the couch" Jasper responded.  
I felt the couch slightly move. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next to me.  
"I missed you" I said, slowly sitting up.  
"And me, to you" He said.  
"Yeah, you've been talking about him when you sleep, I thought you were awake" Jasper said.  
I just looked at him with a straight face. Then I stated laughing. Edward and Jasper just watched me as if I was crazy, then they joined in.

A/N: Like it? Review Please!


End file.
